Radiation detectors are known which have beryllium windows or polymer-based windows, such as, for example, so-called AP3.3 windows. Beryllium windows are used for example, for applications requiring high transmission of high-energy X-rays (for example, >1 keV), whereas polymer-based AP3.3 windows are preferably used for applications requiring high transmission of low-energy X-rays (for example, <1 keV).
Windows for radiation detectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,763 A and German Patent Publication No. 10 2010 046 100 A1.